Авары
Ава́ры, Абары (греч. Άβαροι, Ουαρχωννιται; лат. Avari; в русских летописях — О́бры, более редкая форма Овар-'', например, в Слове о полку Игореве, где фигурируют ''шеломы оварьскыи) — объединение кочевых племён Центральной Азии, Западной Сибири, Предуралья и Поволжья, начавшее к середине VI века движение на запад. Неоднократно фигурируют в произведениях византийских авторов (Приска Панийского, позднее Феофилакта Симокатты, Менандра, Иоанна Эфесского и др.). Происхождение авар дискуссионно и окончательно не определено.thumb|160px|Грифон и конный лучник («мерген»). Происхождение Ранее среди историков было принято идентифицировать аваров с жуань-жуанями (жоу-жанями) — ( , или ) из китайских летописей, однако сейчас эта версия пересматривается, хотя вполне возможно что жуань-жуани входили в племенной союз авар или даже возглавляли его. В этом случае они могут быть охарактеризованы как одни из наиболее ранних исторически засвидетельствованных монгольских племён. К сторонникам протомонгольской (или же протомонголо-восточноиранской) версии происхождения аваров принадлежат Омельян Прицак, Карл Менгес, Николай Кёррер и др. Этой же точки зрения традиционно придерживается монгольская историография, согласно которой европеоидные антропологические черты подавляющего большинства аваров, оказавшихся в Европе, легко объяснимы, если учесть наличие в средневековье среди самих монголов так называемых «нирунских» родов, отличавшихся ярко выраженными признаками европеоидной расы. Отсюда и широко популярное в современной Монголии обозначение жужаней и аваров термином «Nirun Avarčuud» (то есть «Нирун-Авары»). В Монгольской империи, созданной Чингисханом, нируны считались привилегированной прослойкой (сам Чингисхан также являлся нируном), призванной якобы Верховным Небом повелевать всем миром. Одно из родоплеменных подразделений монголов, проживающее на территории Китая у р. Тельгир (Морин-Хошун) до сих пор известно под именем Уар-гуни.(сравни : дагестанское аварское село Аргвани) Китайские летописи упоминают о племени Вар которое перекочевало из Таримского бассейна в Афганистан, это племя представляло собой ветвь юэчжи. После поражения войскам Северной Вэй в 463 они появились в окрестности Чёрного моря, они называли себя «Вары и Гунны», причисляя ко всадникам (гуннам). Позже появились также Авары как ветвь эфталитов, которые переместились к Аральскому морю. Предположительно авары сформировались как союз племён или смешанный народ кочевников в степях Центральной Азии а потом — Европы. По мнению ираниста академика Абаева В. И. , этноним «авар» является иранским по-происхождению. thumb|200px|Аварский каганат Политическая история В 555 г. Авары под давлением Тюркского каганата были оттеснены на запад, в область между Аральским морем и Волгой. В 557 г. аварская орда появляется на Северном Кавказе и становится угрозой для сабирского и утигурского (утургурского) объединений. Наладив дружественные отношения с аланами, авары при содействии аланского вождя Саросия, — союзника Византии — шлют послов в Константинополь. Между Византией и аварами в 558 году заключается союзный договор. Однако, вместо того, чтобы нападать на врагов Византии, главным из которых был тогда Иран, авары обрушиваются на её союзников — сабиров, обитавших на территории реки Кумы и в Дагестане, утигуров, господствовавших на Дону и Восточном Приазовье, а также племя залов левобережья Нижнего Дона. Учинив им жестокий разгром, авары, по-видимому, к тому времени посчитали для себя более выгодным иметь союз с Ираном, причём, не ставя об этом в известность Византию. Поражение утигуров как нельзя лучше отвечало интересам кутригуров (кутургуров) Причерноморья — противников Византии, в связи с чем, аварам удалось с награбленной добычей, увлекая за собой часть разбитых ими племён, беспрепятствено выйти к Карпатам и Дунаю, где они первым же делом принялись разорять и порабощать антов. К антам Византия относилась враждебно и разгром их поддержала. Покончив с антами и продвинувшись к устью Дуная, авары совершили оттуда ряд набегов на север, за Карпаты, в том числе в районы расселения дулебов. В результате, как сообщает современник этих событий Иоанн Эфесский, авары усилились за счёт покорённых народов. В 565 г. Юстин II прекратил выплату аварам даров, полагая что Византия достаточно окрепла и не нуждается больше в услугах вархунских (византийцы часто употребляли этот этноним по отношению к аварам) «федератов» для борьбы с другими «варварами». В том же году авары громят Тюрингию и удачно воюют с франками, беря в плен их короля Сигеберта II. В 567 г. авары в союзе с лангобардами побеждают гепидов, которым оказывала помощь Византия, и овладевают долиной Тисы. Год спустя, после ухода лангобардов в Италию, авары, во главе со своим ханом Баяном, становятся хозяивами всего Задунавья, которое превращается в основной очаг их нападений на византийские владения. В 568 г. хан Баян требует от Византии дани, цинично угрожая разорением её земель силами бывших союзников, попавших затем в полную зависимость — кутригурами: «Я таких людей пошлю на Римскую землю, потеря которых не будет для меня чувствительна, хоть бы они все погибли». Обосновавшись в Среднем Подунавье, авары создают крупное государственное образование — Аварский каганат. Под руководством талантливого и энергичного вождя Баяна возводится система «хрингов» — оборонительных сооружений, состоявших из концетрированных кругов укреплений. Существует предположение, что главный из этих «хрингов», представляющий основную резиденцию кагана и его окружения, находился на месте современного города Тимишоары. Византийской империи был предложен мирный договор, согласно которому, авары собирали дань с византийских территорий в обмен на охрану северо-западной границы империи от славянских набегов. Летом 587 года, после обращения кесаря Империи Тиверия, аварский каган Баян с помощью имперского военачальника Иоанна переправился через реку Сава в Иллирике. По данным Менандра каган Баян переправил более 60 тысяч всадников в доспехах и разгромил отряды славян, основные вооруженные силы которых в это время находились в походе на Грецию. Со слов Баяна ".. много мириад пленников из ромейской земли, у словен бывших в рабстве, снова вернул ромеям ..". Баян предложил словенам мирный договор на условиях Тиверия и назначил ежегодную дань. Авары дошли на западе до Тюрингии и Италии, на юге — почти до Константинополя; подчинили Иллирию и Далмацию. В период своего наивысшего могущества границы Каганата простирались от Эльбы до Альп, и от Причерноморья до Адриатики. Каганат, используя союзников и вассалов, стремился усилить своё влияние на Дону и Балтике, пытаясь нажиться не только за счёт войн и дани, но и таможенных сборов. Из исторического прошлого Пруссии известны дерзкие попытки аваров при помощи немногочисленных конных отрядов закрепить за собой даже доходные места добычи янтаря. В 626 г. авары вмешались в затяжную ирано-византийскую войну и вместе с подвластными славянами осадили Константинополь. Византийцы нанесли аварам поражение из за того, что славяне не смогли обеспечить аваров штурмовыми суднами должного качества, а затем обидевшись на разгневанного по этому поводу кагана, покинули место дислокации. Авары же без славянской пехоты и штурмовых лодок взять столь хорошо укреплённый город как Констатинополь оказались не в силах. Чувствительными были поражения со стороны протоболгар (образовавших в 680 собственное ханство), франков и союза славянских племён, созданного в 623 Само. Огромный вред каганату приносило «фрондёрство» тех тюрок, что входили в состав Аварского каганата. Так из за мятежа булгаров (протоболгар) к концу VII века авары были вытеснены из Северного Причерноморья; ослабло и их влияние в Подунавье. Окончательное поражение Аварский каганат потерпел в конце VIII века в результате франко-аварской войны. Аваров втянули в это совершенно невыгодное для них в тот момент обострение отношений с Карлом Великим, восставшие под руководством своего герцога Тассило II, вассалы франков — баварцы. В ответ на их просьбу о помощи авары вторглись в 788 г. в Баварию и Северную Италию. Это положило начало длительной борьбе между франками и каганатом. В 791 г. франки предприняли крупное контрнаступление против аваров, в котором участвовали и славянские отряды, в том числе карантанцы (предположительно, одни из предков словенцев, хорватов). Франкские войска выступили двумя колоннами: одна под руководством Карла Великого овладела пограничными аварскими укреплениями в низовьях Раба, другая возглавляемая сыном Карла Пипином, двинулась из Фриульской низменности и, достигнув верховьев Савы, захватила здесь аварский хринг. Уже эти первые же неудачи повлекли за собой внутреннюю смуту, вылившуюся, кроме всего прочего, в убийство югура и кагана, что позволило фриульскому маркграфу Эриху в 796 г. нанести аварам решающий удар и взять столицу каганата — главный хринг аварского племени, находившейся, вероятно, в Трансильвании. Положение усугубило и активная антиаварская позиция протоболгар. Несмотря на безнадёжную ситуацию, авары — в подавляющем своём большинстве — не пожелали ни признать своего поражания, ни откочевать в безопасное место, но напротив яростно сопротивлялись, в результате чего, потери оказались столь катастрофическими, что они никогда больше не смогли от них оправиться. Почти вся знать погибла. Традиционные противники Карла Великого, — покоренные им до этого саксы, между тем, отчаянно пытались спасти аварское государство, подняв очередной антифранкский мятеж с целью отвлечения на себя хотя бы части франкских сил и ослабления тем самым давления на каганат. Однако эти попытки не увенчались успехом. Саксы были сломлены, каганат разграблен, оседлое население, — славянское, по-преимуществу,— бежало. Отдельные выступления аваров против франков имели место вплоть до 803 г. В 803-4 гг. болгарский владетель хан Крум (в болгарской традиции - кан Крум) захватил все аварские земли до Среднего Дуная. Превратив остатки аваров в своих вассалов и поставив во главе их крещённого кагана, франки предоставили им в пределах Восточной марки часть области с центром около Саварии (ныне г. Сомбатхей, принадлежащий Венгрии). Вскоре сюда стали проникать карантанцы. Их натиск был настолько интенсивным, что в 811 г. франки оказались вынужденными выступить на защиту аваров. Последний раз как отдельное племя, находившееся в вассальной зависимости от франков, авары упоминаются в источниках под 822 г. Через шесть лет в ходе административных реформ во Франкском государстве они были превращены в королевских поданных. На протяжении IX в. авары постепенно растворяются среди нахлынувших в Задунавье славянских и немецких поселенцев. Широко известно выражение русской летописи—"Погибоша аки обры (обре)"; так говорят о чём-либо погибшем, бесследно исчезнувшем. Смысл этой поговорки — карающая рука Господа в состоянии воздать должное и таким, казалось бы, — непобедимым, надменным и упивающимся своей безнаказанностью людям как авары: «Быша бо обре телом велици, а умом горди, и Бог потреби я, и помроша вси, и не остася ни един обрин. И есть притча в Руси и до сего дне: погибоша аки обре, их же несть племени, ни наследка». Экономика Экономическая система каганата была слабой и основывалась на кочевом скотоводстве; земледелие у аваров не было развито, и существовал каганат за счёт зависимых племён. Рабство у аваров не получило широкого распространения. На это указывает, в частности, тот факт, что в конце VI в. авары, захватив около 10 тыс. пленных, всех их убили. Известно также, что большинство пленных жителей Балканского полуострова, поселённых аварами в Среме, вскоре стали свободными. Эти поселенцы, имевшие в VII в. своего назначенного каганом князя, рассматривались аварами как отдельный «народ». Фактически они превратились в одно из военно-племенных подразделений каганата. Качество ювелирных изделий свидетельствуют о высоком уровне развития ювелирного искусства у аваров. Авары были хорошими резчиками по кости, изготовляли великолепные ковры, вышивки, ткани, занимались художественной обработкой серебра и дерева. По всей Европе пользовались большим спросом знаменитые аварские пояса с богатой металической гарнитурой. Искусство аваров, во многом, являлось продолжением так называемого «скифского звериного стиля» с его мелкой пластикой и стилизованными изображениями фантастических животных, как правило, в динамичных позах, среди которых часто встречается грифон. Исследователями подмечено определённое византийское влияние на ювелирное искусство у аваров. В целом же, если судить по обнаруженным археологами вещам, аварская культура имеет как иранские, так и китайские черты. На успешном развитии ювелирного дела у аваров сказался фактор его затребованости в каганате, так как авары сосредоточили в своих руках огромное количество изделий из благородных металлов, в том числе монет византйской чеканки. После 599 г. Авария стала получать от Византии ежегодно 100 000 золотых монет, — «солидов», предыдущая цифра составляла также внушительную сумму — 80 000 монет. В общей сложности, до 626 г. кагану было выплачено около 6 млн. солидов, что соответствовало 25 тыс. кг. золота. Армия В облачении и вооружении воинов каганата нередко прослеживается смешение аварского, германского и византийского стилей, что выглядит вполне логичным ввиду полиэтничности его населения. Опорой аварского могущества являлась прежде всего хорошо органнизованная латная каваллерия. Само понятие «рыцарства» в Европе восходит именно к этому типу всадников. Авары впервые познакомили Европу со стременами и клинками с односторонним лезвием — прообраз позднейших сабель. Характерная причёска аварской знати — косы с вплетёнными лентами — свидетельствует (если это, конечно, не просто дань заимствованной моде), о её принадлежности к сяньбийскому, и шире — древнемонгольскому дому. Верховная власть принадлежала кагану (qağan, къагъан~къа:ан), избиравшемуся народным собранием. Его первую жену кагана звали катун (qatun, къатун). Наместниками кагана были тудун (tudun), который, вероятно являлся правителем отдельной части страны, и югур (juğur, югъур~ю:ур). По поручению кагана, дань в стране собирали так называемые тарханы (tarχan) — это, скорее всего, знать. За тарханами — вниз по иерархической лестнице — шли вожди племён и родов. Роль племенных старейшин была значительной в жизни как каждого племени, так и каганата в целом. По меньшей мере, половина вышеприведённых терминов имеет тюркскую этимологию. Тот же самый устойчивый тюркский фон прослеживается и при анализе дошедших до нас аварских антропонимов, что однако не может служить убедительным доказательством в пользу тюркоязычия собственно аваров, вышедших из Азии. Последние — «физические» авары — представляли в каганате доминантную элиту, пребывая при этом в меньшинстве по сравнению с аварами «идеологическими» (то есть теми, кто не имея аварских корней, самоидентифицирался с аварским этносом и отстаивал интересы каганата), не говоря уже о тех, кто вообще никак не идентифицировал себя с Аварией, не проявлял ни малейшей заинтересованности в её упрочении и возвышении, но всё же вынужден был выплачивать дань и подчиняться воле кагана. Отсутствие должного понимания этого сложного фактора часто приводит к ошибочным выводам в определении этнического состава Аварского государства, в частности, — к неоправданно завышенной оценке роли и влияния его тюркской составляющей. Авары каганата — типичный пример так называемой «нации на марше», желавшей установления Pax Avarica — мира на аварских условиях, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Военная тактика аваров имела много общего с тактикой позднейших монголов: изматывание противника бесконечными манёврами без принятия ближнего боя («набег — отскок»), сопровождавшимися залповымим выстрелами из дальнобойных луков с последующим неожиданным вводом тяжеловооружённой отборной латной конницы, призванной деморализовать и рассечь вражеские построения. Эти действия нередко сочитались с внушением противнику ложных представлений о близости его победы и беспомощности неприятеля, вынужденного якобы всё время уклоняться и отступать. Византийцы внимательно изучали эти методы и признали их наиболее эффективными, позаимствовав у аваров не только их «революционные» стремена — позволявшие наносить мощные рубящие удары и, вообще, устойчиво держаться в седле — но и тип такого строя, когда впереди — конные стрелки без тяжёлых доспехов (избегающие ближнего боя «застрельщики»), а также аварские пики с ремеными петлями и некоторые элементы войлочной защитной амуниции. Кроме всего прочего, авары умело использовали славянскую пехоту, бессильную против кавалерии аварского типа, но зато хорошо сражавшуюся в лесах и болотистой местности. Аварские узкие трёхгранные наконечники стрел поражали насмерть на расстоянии 500 метров, а с 200 метров они пробивали доспехи из металла и толстой воловьей кожи. Аварские лучники были способны выпускать по двадцать стрел в минуту. Антропологические данные Аварская орда в Европе, предположительно, отождествляла себя с жужаньской государственностью, но реально состояла из неоднородных по своему этническому составу племён преимущественно европеоидного происхождения. Так, данные археологических раскопок показывают, что 80 % обнаруженных аварских черепов принадлежат к европеоидной расе, среди которых длинноголовые нордики (высокорослые блондины с выпирающими носами и подбородками, — атланто-балтийцы) и средиземноморцы составляют 38 %, широколицые протоевропеоиды сарматского типа (условные «кроманьонцы»)— 22,6 %, круглоголовые памиро-альпийцы (балкано-кавказцы, включая так называемый «кельтский тип», высокорослых динарцев, депигментированных кавкасионцев с отчасти сарматскими чертами и народ «ди» китайских хроник) вместе с арменоиднымми переднеазиатами (то есть физическими хурритами) — 17,1 %. Монголоидные же черепа могут быть соотнесены с северомонголоидным (халха-монголы, буряты и др.), северокитайским и палеосибирским (монголоиды с выступающими носами — азиатские гунны, енисейские народы и близкие к ним по основным соматическим чертам — североамериканские индейцы) типами, но вовсе не «туранцами» (монголоидно-европеоидными метисами, наподобие башкир, предков современных венгров и др.) как первоначально ошибочно полагали. Судя по убранству могил и некоторым другим деталям, авары-монголоиды принадлежали в социальном плане к верхам общества. Однако, согласно одной из версий, озвученных Л. Н. Гумилёвым, монголоиды являлись выходцами из угорских племён забендер, кочагир, тарниах, примкнувших к аварам, когда те находились в регионе между Волгой и Аралом. Венгерский археолог, историк Иштван Эрдей, напротив, склонен видеть в лице монголоидов истинных аваров. По всей видимости, среди собственно аваров ещё до прихода в Европу были представлены европеоиды, в том числе высокорослые блондины — азиатские нордики, хотя их первоначальное процентное соотношение остаётся невыясненным. Последующее смешение с европеоидным населением, оказавшимися включённым в состав Аварского каганата существенно увеличило общую европеоидность аварской орды. Рождавшиеся дети этой центральноевропейской, скорее, — идеологической, чем этнической аварской общности, в состав которой вошли ассимиллированные пришельцами остатки германоязычных гепидов и ираноязычных сарматов, романизированое местное население, так называемые «чёрные булгары», отчасти, возможно, славяне — внешне напоминали, в подавляющем своём большинстве, современных балтов (относящихся к беломорско-балтийской расе). Наследие авар 300px|thumb|left| Венгерский участок Дуная у г. Вишеград (слева) и Баварские Альпы (справа) Авары активно контактировали с германскими племенами, этноним «баварцы» (de:bajuwaren), по одной из версий, буквально означает «белые авары» или «благородные авары», хотя связь аваров с современными баварцами достаточно спорна и обычно отрицается. Средневековое название греческого города Пилос «Наварино» восходит к сочетанию «eis ton Avarinon» («туда, где авары», «к аварам»), современный албанский город Антивари был раньше известен как «Civitas Avarorum» (в переводе с латинского «община аваров», «государство аваров»). Австрийские историки расценивают княжество «Аварэнмарк», образованное после распада Аварского каганата в качестве фундамента австрийской государственности. Подавляющее большинство исследователей (Й. Маркварт, О. Прицак, В. Ф. Минорский, В. М. Бейлис, Х. Хаарманн, М. Г. Магомедов, Т. М. Айтберов и др.) причисляют к наследию авар и этнический термин «awar~auhar», исторически закрепившийся за дагестанскими аварцами, признавая при этом вполне допустимым наличие инфильтрации части аваров в горскую кавказоязычную среду. Афганский г. Кундуз в средневековье был известен как «Вар-Вализ» («Город аваров»). В китайских источниках ему соответствует город «Ахуан». Во многих славянских языках этноним «авар» стал нарицательным именем сказочных персонажей — великанов («обор»). «Аваров» (Avarian race, Avarian Super Galactic Dreadnought, Avarian United Worlds и т.п.) и «Вархунов» (Warhoons) можно встретить в современных литературных произведениях и фильмах жанра «фэнтэзи», компьютерных играх. Аварские потомки 280px|thumb|Изображение всадника аварского (вархунского) типа в даргинском с. Кубачи. Дагестан, XII-XIII вв. (Музей "Метрополитен", Нью-Йорк) Кавказские авары или же аварцы (аварал, ма'арулал) не изучены генетиками в достаточной степени (нет данных по отцовской линии, Y-DNA), чтобы судить о том, насколько они могут быть связаны с евразийскими аварами в генетическом плане. Какие-либо специальные археологические исследования, ставившие перед собой целью поиски аварского наследия в Дагестане пока никем проведены не были, хотя археологами всё-же найдены богатые воинские захоронения представителей ираноязычного кочевого мира в высокогорном аварском с. Бежта, датированные VIII-X вв. и условно отнесённые к «сарматам». Однако, положение осложняется тем, что все артифаксы раскопок могильников, оставленных ираноязычными кочевниками на территории Аварии получают лишь расплывчатое определение «скифо-сарматские». Подобные скользящие характеристики лишены конкретики и никак не способствуют выделению собственно аварского (вархунского) вклада в этногенез и культуру аварцев, если таковой, конечно, имелся. До нас дошли лишь: 1. наличие этнических терминов «авар» и «хунз», причём территория последних и есть «Авария» в узком смысле этого слова; 2. свидетельства источников об особых взаимоотношениях между монголами и аварцами; 3. факт усиления Кавказской Аварии в эпоху царства Сарир и в период владычества монголов на Сев. Кавказе, что, в принципе, может иметь отношение к евразийским аварам; 4. факт того, что аварами раньше назывались именно "хунзы" - жители селения Хунзах; 5. так же слово "хун" - неизвестно в дагестано-аварском языке, что непременно может обозначать дошедшее до нас обозначение племени "гунн"\"хун", название селения Хун-зах в дословном переводе с аварского языка выходит как: "у (приставка) - хун" или "при" - "хун"; 5. то, что при аварских таднуцалах (ав.:"тlад" - верховный,"нуцал" - князь)самые верные придворные нуцалы (князья)были выходцами из огузов - Огузилал (огузовские).Нахождение их в самом "сердце" вечно беспокойной и закрытой для всего иного Аварии - то же вызывает интерес к исследовании, и кроме "монголо-татарской версии" других версий нет. Они, в основном, служили при царе стражей, а в боевой час несли службу в отборных частях. Известны также: a). факт реконструкции Николаевым С. Л. и Старостиным С.А., современного аварского обозначения понятия «народ (вооружённый народ), войско, ополчение» как ?war (* ?war>*bar>bo); b). данные генно-молекулярных исследований материнской линии происхождения (mtDNA), доказывающие, что генетическая дистанция между аварцами и иранцами Тегерана, иранцами Исфахана гораздо менее значительна, чем между первыми и почти всеми на данный момент изученными как дагестанскими, так и кавказскими популяциями (единственное исключение - рутульцы); c). наличие внушительного количества аварско-индоевропейских изоглосс, среди которых существенный процент составляют аварско-восточноиранские соответствия. Результаты анализов mtDNA аварцев подтверждают то, что русские, поляки (и даже славяне вообще) генетически ближе аварцам, чем карачаевцы, балкарцы, азербайджанцы, ингуши, адыгейцы, кабардинцы, черкесы, абхазы, грузины, армяне, лезгины Дагестана (I. Nasidze, E. Y. S Ling и др. Mithochondrial DNA and Y-chromosome Variation in the Caucasus. 2004). При этом относительно близкое родство демонстрируют показатели осетин, чеченцев, курдов, даргинцев, испанцев, абазин. Русские по степени родства уступают лишь рутульцам, иранцам Тегерана, иранцам Исфахана, а лезгины Дагестана оказываются менее родственной аварцам популяцией, чем территориально далёкие британцы. Вслед за русскими (с незначительной разницей в дистанции) идут опять-таки не дагестаноязычные популяции, а поляки и осетины-ардонцы. В целом же, амбивалентность этнонима «авар», как и некоторые немаловажные детали исторического прошлого дагестанских кавказоязычных аварцев позволяют видеть, если не физических, то по крайней мере, идеологических аваров в тех, кто самоидентифицируется с евразийскими аварами (вархунами, обрами). Как известно, именно устойчивая самоидентификация с тем или иным этносом является основополагающим критерием для определения национальной принадлежности, а вовсе не форма черепа, язык, религия или культура. Согласно результатам генно-молекулярных исследований, часть жителей Хорватии, прежде всего острова Хвар, с большой долей вероятности, принадлежит к потомкам евразийских аваров. По имеющимся у генетиков сведениям, касающимся Y-хромосомы, наиболее как гомогенной (возможно из-за генного дрейфа), так и редкой для южноевропейских популяций мужской линией происхождения в Дагестане обладают даргинцы. Один из генотипов, свойственных хорватам и, возможно, имеющий отношение к аварам, — гаплогруппа I-M170 (Y-DNA) с подгруппами I1b* (P37), I1b2* (M26) — совпадает с тем маркером, что зафиксирован в высокой степени у даргинцев — I* (0.58). Следом идут абхазы (0.33), осетины-ардонцы (0.32), осетины-дигорцы (0.13) и кабардинцы (0.10). 16.7% из числа обследованных в 2004 году русских Адыгеи имели подгрупу I1b* (P37). Если у русских казаков эта же подгруппа представлена в немного сниженной пропорции — 15.5%, ещё более понижаясь у белогородцев — 12.5%, зато у русских, например, Костромы, Смоленска и Пинеги показатели совсем иные: 9.4%, 9.1%, 3.9%. Далее, по направлению в сторону территории бывшего Аварского каганата, картина опять начинает меняться: украинцы (16.1%), белорусы (15%), венгры (11.1%), боснийские хорваты (71.1%). Однако угорские родственники венгров — мордва и коми в этом отношении существенно отличаются: 2.4%, 0.9%. Незначительны показатели у русских Башкортостана, чувашей и татар: 2.0%, 1.3%, 2.4%. I, I1, I1a, I1b маркеры обычно характерны для нордоидных популяций (направление миграции: Северо-Западная Азия > Европа), в том числе потомков викингов. Поэтому гаплогруппу I нередко называют «геном северных варваров». Что же касается обнаруженных у хорватов весьма редких для европейских популяций, предположительно, также — аварских гаплогрупп P* (P*xM173 cluster) и F*(mtDNA haplogroup), то P1* (Y-DNA) прослеживается у чеченцев (0.16), а F* (Y-DNA) у сванов (0.92), рутульцев, лезгин (0.58), чеченцев (0.32), даргинцев (0.27). Вне зависимости от языковых и каких-либо иных существенных различий, вышеприведённые факты вполне достаточны для того, чтобы поставить под сомнение утверждения о том, что между евразийскими аварами и носителями кавказских языков нет и не может быть никакого родства. Для более конкретных выводов необходимы всё же не общие контуры и косвенные доказательства, а серьёзный комплексный анализ всех имеющихся материалов, невозможный сам по себе, без привлечения к этой теме должного внимания со стороны археологов, лингвистов, генетиков. См. также * Karl Menges. Altaic peoples * Harald Haarmann. Awarisch * Сайт аварского фан-клуба в Германии. Образцы аварских костюмов, сшитых современыми модельерами Литература * [http://his.1september.ru/2001/19/10.htm Кёррер, Николай ''. «Погибоша аки обре…»] — газета «История», № 19’2001 (одна из версий происхождения аварских племён). * Магомедов Мурад. Походы монголо-татар в горный Дагестан // История аварцев. — Махачкала: ДГУ, 2005. С. 124 * Мусаев М. З. Мегалокавказ // Журнал «Наш Дагестан», 2001. №№№ 192 — 201 * Мусаев М. З. Мегалокавказ. К истокам фрако-дакийской цивилизации // Журнал «Наш Дагестан», 2001 — 2002. №№№ 202 — 204 * Nikolajev S. L., Starostin S. A. A North Caucasian Ethymological Dictionary. — Moscow, 1994 *Эрдей, Иштван'' (Эрдели, Иштван) Авары * История Венгрии /Отв. ред. Шушарин В. П. — М.: Наука, 1971. — Т. I. С. 75 — 80 * Pohl, Walter: Die Awaren, Ein Steppenvolk in Mitteleuropa 567—822 n.Chr. München 2002. — ISBN 3-406-48969-9, (Publikation zu den frühmittelalterlichen Awaren aus der Sicht eines der angesehensten Historiker auf diesem Gebiet. Standardwerk!) * Lovorka Bara, Marijana Perii, Irena Martinovi Klari, Siiri Rootsi, Branka Janiijevi, Toomas Kivisild, Jüri Parik, Igor Rudan, Richard Villems and Pavao Rudan: Y chromosomal heritage of Croatian population and its island isolates, European Journal of Human Genetics (2003) 11, 535—542. (Medizinische Studie zu Genvergleichen, von Fachleuten eher kritisch beurteilt) * Sinor, Denis: The Cambridge History of Early Inner Asia. Cambridge 1990.(Publikation zu reiternomadischen Völkern in Mittel-und Innerasien) * Szentpéteri, József (Hrsg.): Archäologische Denkmäler der Awarenzeit in Mitteleuropa. Varia archaeologica Hungarica 13. Budapest 2002. — ISBN 9-63739-178-9, ISBN 9-63739-179-7 (Lexikonartige, kurze Zusammenstellung tausender archäologischer awarenzeitlicher frühmittelalterlicher Fundorte, meist Gräberfelder, wichtig als Literaturnachweis) * Breuer, Eric: Byzanz an der Donau. Eine Einführung in Chronologie und Fundmaterial zur Archäologie im Frühmittelalter im mittleren Donau Raum. Tettnang, 2005. — ISBN 3-88812-198-1 (Neue Standardchronologie zur awarischen Archäologie, Standardwerk) * Die Awaren am Rand der byzantinischen Welt. Studien zu Diplomatie, Handel und Technologietransfer im Frühmittelalter. Innsbruck 2000. — ISBN 3-70300-349-9 (Sammelband mit kurzen Aufsätzen verschiedener Autoren zu geographisch, formenkundlichen Zusammenhängen, insbesondere byzantinischem Einfluß) * Rasonyi, Laszlo. Tarihte Türklük. Ankara: Türk Kültürünü Araştırma Enstitüsü, 1971 * Reitervölker aus dem Osten. Hunnen + Awaren. Burgenländische Landesausstellung 1996, Schloß Halbturn. Eisenstadt 1996. (Ausstellungskat., behandelt alle archäologischen Themenbereiche, besonders für Laien als Einstieg) Ссылки * Studien zur Archäologie der Awaren (1984 ff.) und zahlreiche weitere Publikationen von Falko Daim * HomePage der Ausstellung Reitervölker aus dem Osten, Hunnen + Awaren, Burgenländische Landesausstellung 1996 * Awarische Funde * Awarenfunde bei Wien, Karte (Anm: Die nördliche und nordwestliche Grenze des Awarenreichs ist auf dieser recht vereinfachten Karte falsch eingezeichnet, sie verlief viel südlicher)? * О результатах краниологических исследований аваров см. [http://www.sci.u-szeged.hu/ABS/tart00.html Erzsébet Fóthi. «Anthropological conclusions of the study of Roman and Migration periods». Acta Biol Szeged 2000, 44:87-94 Abstract PDF] * О сходстве монгольской военной тактики с аварской см. [http://infantry.kylt.ru/srvec/mongvoi.htm Тараторин В. В. «Монголы» ] * Жужан буюу Нирун Улс * Об антропологическом облике аваров и социальном статусе аваров-монголоидов см. [http://anthropologyag.blogspot.com Chapter VII, section 2. «The Turks and Mongols»] * [http://evolutsioon.ut.ee/publications/Barac2003.pdf Baric et al (2003), Y chromosomal heritage of Croatian population and its island isolates, European Journal of Human Genetics 11, 535-542] * Об аварских потомках в Хорватии см. [http://nature.com/cgi-taf/DynaPage.taf?file=/ejhg/journal/.../5200992a.html Y chromosomal heritage of Croatian population and its island isolates, European Journal of Human Genetics (2003) 11, 535-542.] * [http://www.familytreedna.com/pdf/DNA.RootsiHaplogroupISpread.pdf Phylogeography of Y-chromosome haplogroup I reveals distinct domains of prehistoric gene flow in Europa. Am J Hum Genet (2004) 75, 128-137] * [http://vetinari.sitesled.com/bosnia.pdf The Peopling of Modern Bosnia-Herzegovina: Y-chromosome Haplogroups in the Three Main Ethnic Groups. ''Annals of Human Genetics (2005) 69,1–7] * Mitochondrial DNA and Y-Chromosome Variation in the Caucasus (2004) * Менандр Византиец * Аварские доспехи * Карта Аварского каганата [http://www.historyonmaps.com/ColourSamples/Avarok.htm ''Avarok. In the Empire of the Avars] * Карта расселения аваров в 6-9 вв. * HUN-AVAR-MAGYAR AZONOSSAG ES FOLYTONOSSAG * Аварка в национальном костюме (Реконструкция), см. [http://www.freeweb.hu/flag/tortenelem/papnori/avarok.htm AVAROK] * KIK IS VOLTAK AZ AVAROK * Mihaly Dobrovits. "They called themselves Avar" * Археологические раскопки в Вене * [http://www.cosmovisions.com/ChronoHuns.htm Les Huns] Категория:Исчезнувшие народы bg:Авари cs:Avaři de:Awaren el:Άβαροι en:Eurasian Avars eo:Avaroj (mezepoka popolo) es:Ávaro fi:Avaarit (Euraasia) fr:Avars hu:Avarok it:Avari ja:アヴァール人 lt:Avarai nl:Avaren (Europa) no:Avarerne pl:Awarowie pt:Ávaros ro:Avari sl:Avari sv:Avarer tr:Avrupa Avar İmparatorluğu uk:Авари zh:阿瓦尔人